Andrew
Andrew is a character labeled The Gentleman, on Return to Total Drama Island. He also returned for the sequel, Return to Total Drama Action. Andrew has all the qualities you'd expect from a gentleman. Charm, manners, and a genuine accent. Andrew always holds open the door for a lady, offers his coat, and has the right thing to say. Andrew joined the show to set an example for gentlemen everywhere, and to use his prize money to establish "The Gentleman's Educational School". Return to Total Drama Island Andrew was the eighteenth camper to arrive in Welcome Back to Camp Wawanakwa!. Upon arriving, he began to flirt with Francine, a contestant that had already arrived. Andrew kisses her hand, and referred to her as "my dear", causing Francine to blush and react quite dramatically. Andrew is placed on The Raging Foxes at the beginning of the second episode, Out of the Tree and On To the Ground. During the challenge, when Francine begins to worry because their team is losing, Andrew comforts her. He is eventually taken out of the challenge when Steven falls and knocks Andrew down. Due to the whole team being connected by a single harness, this also took most of the Raging Foxes out of the challenge. He was safe however, due to The Raging Foxes winning invincibility. Andrew tried to wake up the sleeping David, at the beginning of Behind Enemy Lines, but failed. Since the Foxes were ahead by one person, someone needed to sit out of the challenge, and Andrew was selected. Francine spent a great deal of the challenge worrying about him, which affected her own performance in the challenge. The Foxes lost the challenge, and Andrew was safe at the campfire. Andrew seems to develop a slight rivalry with Steven, as the two bicker over who is on better terms with the girl they are attracted to, throughout Come Sail Away. Andrew then tries to collect more driftwood than Steven, but it is unknown if he actually did so. Steven and Andrew had a slight arguement when Laura and Hannah return with news that there must be a tiebreaker challenge. When Steven volunteers to take the raft out for the tie-breaking challenge, Andrew interjects, and insists that he be the one to compete in the tiebreaker. Wendy takes Andrew's side, stating that it was only fair since Andrew was made to sit out of the previous challenge. Andrew wins the tiebreaker challenge for his team, earning them all invincibility. Andrew decided to put his small rivalry with Steven aside during Sitting Ducks...and Foxes, and agreed that he would talk to Wendy for Steven, if Steven talked to Francine for Andrew. Andrew partnered up with Wendy for the canoe challenge so that he could uphold his part of the deal with Steven. Unfortunately, Andrew and Wendy were eliminated from the challenge early, due to one of the mild explosives Chris has lined the lake with. The Foxes, thanks to Zuma, won invincibility, meaning Andrew was safe from elimination. When the challenge is announced as a rodeo in A Real Texas Rodeo, Muskoka Style, most of the Foxes looked to Andrewm assuming he had ample experience with rodeos. Andrew states that he has never been to a rodeo. Andrew explains that he isn't from Texas, like most of the team assumed, but rather he is from Alabama. Tristan in particular was annoyed by this, and voiced it quite vocally. Like most of the campers, Andrew is thrown off the wooly beaver with ease. The Foxes lost, but Andrew was safe at elimination. In How the Mighty Have Fallen, Andrew attempted to blow up his team's raft for the challenge, and to impress his crush, Francine. However, he forgot to take breaths, and nearly passed out from lack of oxygen. Tristan insulted Andrew, but Francine, pushing Tristan out of the way, hurried to his side. Andrew kisses Francine's cheek, when she rushes to his side. Rachael takes note of this, and decides that the two must be separated, despite not actually being on her team. Andrew was most likely annoyed with Quinn's style of leadership, like the rest of his team. The Foxes lost the challenge, but Andrew was safe at elimination. Andrew and Francine are once again targeted by Rachael for elimination, in the next episode. Rachael states that she wants to break up all the couples before the merge, so no one can challenge her alliance. It appears that by the challenge in Whatever You Say...or Don't, Andrew and Francine are officially a couple. Off screen, Chris eliminated the pair for kissing during the challenge, which he found to be both disturbing and weird. The Foxes lost their third challenge in a row, and elimination cut right to the bottom two, with Andrew already having his marshmallow. When the Fox team visits the Soaring Duck cabin, in order to see their reward, they end up discussing their worst fears, in That's Really Lazy of You, Chris...Andrew reveals that he has a fear of heights. During his challenge, which was to stand on top of a diving board and look down at the ground for five minutes. Below him is a safety tub in case he falls. Near the end of the challenge, Andrew becomes very dizzy and vomits. He then falls off the diving board seconds after Chris declares he has completed it. Unfortunatley, he misses the diving board and hits the ground. Chris notes that his arms are bent the wrong way, and has Chef carry him to the first aid tent. The Raging Foxes win. Andrew states that he doesn't think the missing scrap of paper is important, after the directions for the challenge are shredded, in See How Much Fun I'm Having?. He is also the one responsible for getting Steven to reveal where he is from. After it is revealed that Steven is from Michigan, Andrew concludes that he will be fine, because Americans are unusually fast healers. The Raging Foxes win. Andrew is sitting with Steven and Francine, the latter of which is commenting on Andrew being right about the quick healing, at the beginning of And Then There Were Twelve. When Francine asks if he has any flaws, he says that he isn't very good at Uno. Andrew sucessfully completes his challenge, which was to truthfully answer a question. He truthfully answered that his accent was not fake. The Foxes lose, and Andrew gets the final marshmallow. Zuma and Steven decide to split Francine and Andrew up for the challenge in Dance Magic Dodge, thinking they will get distracted if the dance together. However, this backfires, as Francine is distracted nonetheless. Andrew is not quite as distracted, but his attention is averted when hit in the face by one of Kevin's shoes. Chris the takes his opening, and takes Andrew and Zuma out of the challenge. The Foxes lose again, and Andrew is eliminated. Andrew returned to the island Shady Hotshot: Glasses of Death. In this chapter, all the eliminated campers were allowed to return to Total Drama Island in order to try and convince the remaining players to vote them back in. Andrew stated that he felt like he could mend his damaged friendships if he were allowed to return. Andrew was not voted back in. However, he did recieve a special surprise when his girlfriend, Francine, was eliminated that night, meaning she would be joining he back at Playa Des Losers. Andrew returns again, in Anything You Can Do...You Probably Suck At. In this chapter, the eliminated campers were put in charge of the challenge, with each one coming up with a different one. Andrew's challenge was not shown, but an exlusive video clip from Playa Des Losers reveals that he and Francine have broken up. It is unknown who Andrew was cheering for during the final challenge. Andrew appears again, with all of the eliminated contestants, in the finale, Old Endings Bring New Beginnings. When giving his speech to the gallery of eliminated contestants, Steven mentions that he considers Andrew one of his best friends on the island. Andrew is visbily touched by this. Later, a cylinder on a tightly wound spring pops off, and hits Andrew directly in the face. The force of the blow knocked out one of Andrew's crown teeth, somehow making his southern accent disappear completely. Some interns assure Andrew that there is a dentist on staff who can help him, and he is led away into a nearby medical tent. Later, after the final three all quit due to the final challenge being too dangerous, Andrew is randomly selected to compete on season two. Return to Total Drama Action Andrew starts off the season, in Refresher Island, by asking the other contestants if they are worried that the second season will bring out their worst qualities, much like it did to the original contestants. He is assured that it will not happen. When selecting a team name, Andrew suggests 'Team Awesome', which Parker quickly shoots down as 'juvenile'. Eventually, the boys settle on 'Team Masculine'. Once the first challenge of the season begins, Andrew immediately assumes the leadership role for Team Masculine, directing his teammates on what to do during the challenge. Andrew himself, when not directing his team, helped load ammunition into his team's cannon. When he sees a frustrated Francine crying, Andrew smiles with a hint of satisfaction, obviously still bitter at how she treated him. Andrew later shows no patience when Gerald, who was frightened by the crack of the cannon, falls to his knees and begins to cry, ordering the boy to get back in formation. David later saves Andrew from being eliminated from the challenge, when Andrew is almost hit by a flying chair. In retaliation, Andrew himself loads and fires the cannon at the opposing team, winning the challenge for his team. In the next episode, Not Another Team Movie, Andrew is visibly proud of himself, for leading the team to victory. He relaxes in the trailer, as his team celebrates their win with much enthusiasm. When the boys begin to exclude Tristan due to his actions on season one, Andrew extents a hand of friendship by offering the jock a soda, and telling the team to give him a chance. Tristan thanks Andrew, and refers to him as "Andy", something Andrew insisted he not continue to do. When Tristan inadvertantly insults Andrew by calling him "Jethro", Andrew decides to simply dismiss the comment and go back to relaxing. Later, when Parker states that they are an excellent team, Andrew raises his soda in agreement. Andrew once again assumes the leadership position, during the sports challenge. However, he himself sits out of the challenge, along with the other two most athletics members of his team, Reese and Tristan. When questioned why he is taking all of the good players out of the challenge, Andrew responds that it is more inspiration for the weaker members to play as hard as they can, since the object of the challenge was not to win, but to be more inspiring. Later, when Edward is knocked out by the basketball, Andrew rushes to his side, and loudly voices his sadness over Edward's accident. However, this was merely part of the challenge, and Andrew dropped Edward as soon as Chris declared that they had won the point. When selecting someone to compete for the second part of the challenge, Andrew passes over Tristan once again, selecting Edward to compete in the swimming challenge. Edward ends up nearly drowning, which actually wins the challenge for his team. Andrew jumps in a saves Edward, who voices his disdain for the southerner. Trivia *Andrew's stereotype, "The Southern Gentleman", was not going to be in the story. Originally, a completely different character (named Jay) would have taken Andrew's place, under the stereotype "The Drummer". *In Chapter Six, it is revealed that Andrew is from Alabama. *Andrew's original character model was used for Steven when the artist and author agreed it suited the character Steven better than it did Andrew. *Andrew received five marshmallows, and was the eleventh person eliminated. *Andrew will be a contestant on Return to Total Drama Action. Category:Return to Total Drama Island